She Will Be Loved
by The Maddy-Hatter
Summary: A one-shot on Harry and Ginny after Harrys 6th year. Done to Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved. Ginny/Harry.


**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Maroon 5 owns **_**She Will be loved**_**, Sirius-ly.**

* * *

><p><em>Beauty queen of only eighteen<em>

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

"She still out there, Ron?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry. She's still out there. Will you please stop asking? She has set up a _tent_, Harry, she isn't coming in yet." I still gazed out the window, which was nearly opaque from the rain. I could just make out the yellow splotch, Ginny's tent. She had taken to hiding out there and I hoped the fierce storm would force her to move back in, but she was simply too stubborn. After the forth day of this, I was nearly ready to stomp out there and get her to grow up.

"I'm going out, she just can't keep this up." Ron sighed. It was just like Harry to become so fixed over this. Once his mind was focused there was no going back.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

"Ginny?" I called from outside her tent. I was sopping wet from the short walk over, having opted from taking the time to transfigure an umbrella. I got no reply. "Ginny, c'mon out." A hand undid the latches and reached out from the tent, and I nearly stepped towards it before noticing the rude gesture she was making. Frowning, he grabbed at the opening and jumped through.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"Nice crib you got here, Gin." I said, looking around. And there she was. She looked like a raccoon, eyes red rimed, eye makeup running down her face, dirt smeared on her clothes, and her cherry hair damp, knotted and sticking up like it really was on fire. She was holding a few gardening pots, and a few were placed around the tent to collect the dripping water from holes in the tent. I had never been so happy to see her, she looked better then any veela ever could be. "You look beautiful."

As if on cue, a hole leaked in the roof and a drop of rain dropped straight on her head.

She placed another cup where she was standing and moved to the side.

She was so cute.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

"What do you want?" She said, staring directly into his eyes. _You_, she wished he'd say back.

"You to come inside before you get a cold."

"Oh? And when did you start caring!" She said, her voice raising. Her red hair seemed to crackle with electricity. It often took very little to set this temperamental witch off.

"What're you trying you trying to prove here Ginny?" I shouted.

"Just shut up! Go back inside. You're the one the broke up with me, Remember?"

"You know I didn't want to, Ginny! You don't understand-"

"Like hell I don't!" She interrupted.

"You just don't. He will hurt you. I cant handle that. It'd kill me." I pleaded.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"No, Harry. You're the only one hurting me here. The only one. Riddle got to me the first time because I was just a little girl who was in love with the great Harry Potter. Get real, I had no chance. I can defend myself now."

"Why are you so stubborn? You've got some sort of death wish!" I retaliated.

"ME? STUBBORN? I am Leisure Lady compared to you! You are singly the most stubborn thing I have ever met. Does anyone around you get their way or is it all about you? Every time!"

"Yes someone does actually, it's only you. You get any of me you want. I have no limits for you. I would bring dust from the Pluto back is that's what you wanted of me." I promised. She had no idea what I'd do for her. Let alone how much of me she owned.

"You're crazy." She whispered back.

"For you, Weasley."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"Why do you do this? You left me, then you go say things like that and I just can't handle it. I'm breaking here." Tears raced down her face.

"Because I love you, but baby I know I shouldn't."

"You don't love me."

"Anyone who can't love you hasn't met you. Hasn't seen you. Hasn't experienced your fiery temper. Heard your sweet voice. I love you more than I've loved anyone ever before."

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"Why, Harry? If you loved me… why don't you let me help you?"

"My pride gets in the way sometimes Ginny, but if I didn't love you I would be dreaming about Ginevra Weasley, not Ginny Potter." I wiped the tears from her face.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"Stop trying to leave me then. Your not the only one in love here." She sniffled. "It hurts…"

"Ginny… I'm so, so, sorry… Forgive me? And come back inside please?" I implored. She nodded.

"Are you crying, Harry?" She asked after I slipped my arm around her waist and my tears flooded out from my eyes.

I kissed her cheek lightly, "Nah, I've just got something in my eyes." _It's you, by the way. You're all I see,_ I thought.

"Is it embarrassment?" She asked, smiling a weakly broken smile.

I scoffed, "Could be, also could be hunger, so watch you fingers." I snapped jokingly at her fingers, she laughed.

A beautiful sound.

"You know, Sirius always said you'd go for me."

_Yeah,_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye _


End file.
